hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment Gilding
Category:Equipment Gilding Gilding is a process in which you add skill or attribute bonuses to a piece of clothing. Nearly all types pieces of clothing, and some armors can be gilded. Every piece of gildable piece of equipment can be gilded once with 100% chance of success. Equipment can sometimes receive a second gilding slot, based on a certain chance. When a piece of equipment has a free slot for gilding, "Gildable" will show up in the tooltip. Equipment can be gilded by left clicking the gilding item, and then right clicking the article of clothing. The option to gild will appear, as well as the chance for a second slot. Recycling * If you have two articles of equipment that are identical, for example, two Sprucecaps with Taproot Lacing, you can combine these two items and recieve either a sprucecap with no gilding or a sprucecap with an extra Gilding Slot. The qualities of the used items will be averaged. Gilding Attribute All pieces of gildable equipment and gilding items have one or more attributes. When gilding, combining items with the same attribute increases the chance for additional slots while gilding. Some gildable objects have multiple attributes, such as the Bear Cape which has both Strength and Survival. Your own personal level in that attribute also heavily contributes to the chance for additional slots. Gilding two pieces of equipment that have no matching attributes will result in the lowest possible gild chance, regardless of your attributes. Trying to gild a Bark Reinforcement (survival 50%-90%) to a Lawspeaker's Hat (charisma 20%-30%) will always have a 10% gild chance ( 50% * 20% ). The exact formula for how much your attribute increases the chance among the range, but rough estimates put the maximum gilding chance at attribute level 200. Gilding bonuses increase as the quality increases, according to \sqrt {_{q}Item / 10} * q10Bonus rounded to the closest whole number. For instance, a Spun Gluethread at q34 has a bonus of +5.53 Agility, which is rounded to +6 Agility. The quality of the gilding item is soft-capped by the piece of equipment you are gilding it to. Gilding a high quality gilding item onto a low quality piece of equipment may result in the bonuses being lowered. List of Gilds All attributes are at q10 Gilding update history Added on update My Kind of Patch http://www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=49009 *Implemented "Gilding", in an implementation similar to the Artifice system in Salem. Rather than having intrinsic stat bonuses, pieces of equipment now instead have slots, into which Gilding items can be slotted, to confer their bonuses to the wearer of the piece of equipment. Hold the Gilding item you wish to add, and right-click the piece of equipment you wish to add it to. Every time you add a Gilding item to a piece of equipment, you have a certain chance, presented to you before you gild the equipment, to open up a new slot for another item. If you fail the roll, and no new slot opens up, no further Gilding items can be added to the equipment in question, and it is permanently completed. Gilding as such is always successful. *Gilding items, and equipment, each have a chance span, and a set of associated attributes. The chance spans for the gilding item and the equipment you add it to, are multiplied with each other to create the actual chance span, and your actual chance within that span is then determined by your stats in whichever attributes are matched between the gilding item and the equipment. *Bottom line: Increase your chances of opening up new slots by matching the attributes (Farming, Stealth, Agility, &c) of the equipment you are gilding, with gilding items in those same dimensions, and then increase your character's values in those attributes. *The qualities of Gilding items are always softcapped by the quality of the equipment they are gilded onto. *As a part of this we made it so that no stat bonuses, or combinations of them, can ever push you beyond twice of what you already have natively. This partly to reduce the effectiveness of dressed up alts. *Redid pretty much everything equipment related except armor as a part of this change, significantly so by removing most native stat bonuses. We mean for armor values to be more integrated with this system as well, but we want to have a better damage model before we move forward with that, so this all mostly applies to clothing for now. *When setting the values for equipment and gilding items, one ambition has been to make it so that the old equipment bonuses should be fairly easy to reproduce in the new system. This hasn't been zealously carried through, but it's there. *All equipment should now display their bonuses in tooltips. *Of course, added a bunch of Gilding items, and made some old items gildable. Added on update Breath of Air http://www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=50429 *Gilding Song: Adds a gilding slot to an otherwise finished Artifact. To acquire it you need the skill Deep Artifice.